A storm unravels
by Storm Uchiha
Summary: My thoughts and feelings if I were unwound. Sometimes it scares me with how much resides in my skull.


I never expected to go out like this.

I never expected to be Unwound.

I never expected to listen to them.

/

When they came for me it was one in the afternoon...I would be dead by four o clock...

The nurse assures me I won't feel it. I have my doubts as she and the guards walk me down the red carpet.

The other unwinds watch. I swallow hard. "Miss..." I ask, my voice shaking.

"Yes?"

"W-will it really be painless? W-will I not feel it at all?" I know there's no use in fighting.

She nods. I feel momentarily relieved. "You're not dying...It's just a divided state."

"It's a punishment...I didn't even do anything wrong my uncle forged those papers to get back at my mother!" I scream. It doesn't matter to them though.

It doesn't as they pull me into the building.

It's set up very much like a small clinic. I see a adjacent rooms. The nurse leads me to one. "Wh-what is this?" I asked.

"This is merely the prep area..." She says as if talking to a child. I'm not...I'm sixteen.

She instructs me to put on a hospital gown. I obey wordlessly shivering a little but finding odd pleasure in feeling cold. After all...I won't be feeling much of anything soon it seems...I'll be in a blissful oblivion...

I wonder if they use anesthesia or euthanasia...

I silently hope it's euthanasia.

Quick, painless and they can hack me apart as much as they want.

After dressing she gives me a brief psychical exam. It feels very much like I'm just here to get my appendix out or something.

Until she pulls out a small pen and instructs me to lay on the exam table.

She draws the marks for the surgeons in a fleshtone but just darker then my own skin, ink. I ask her why she's drawing on me. She tells me it's so they know where to make their incisions.

I gulp and start shaking this realization that soon I'll be no more coming into light.

"It's okay..." She strokes my hair which feels oddly soothing and I almost lean into the touch. She helps me up onto my feet and has me lay on a gurney.

The only thing I find uncomfortable is the straps that are put into place around my body. It's so I don't escape.

I can't though...Guards are everywhere.

"Ma'am...Can I ask you a favor?" I ask as she's wheeling me into the room where they'll be doing the procedure.

"Make it quick." She asks as I am released laying on the table willingly.

I think hard of what I want. "...Promise me you'll never unwind your kids." I say with a glare. "Or I'll come back and make you commit suicide via this."

She looks startled. "...I will..." She leaves as an orderly straps me down to the table again. I struggle to test the bonds.

They're tight but padded. Guess it's to keep me from harming myself.

Another nurse walks up to me she's dressed in the same scrubs the surgeon's wear. Sunshine yellow. "Hello Storm...Are you ready for the operation?" She asks me. That's my name...Storm.

My parents would have never unwound me...My father's reletives dislike my mother...My uncle forged them I saw him do it.

No one would believe us though. Of course why would they? I'm just a hunk of parts to them. "No...I don't think I ever will but you don't care...I...I just don't wanna feel it." She takes my hand. Her hand is cold and I flinch away. "Don't touch me please...I don't wanna touch someone who's as demonic as you." My thoughts are different now. "Your going to die a miserable death." I tell her.

She scoffs. "I won't...Neither will you. It's just a divided state. You'll still be alive just in a different way." She's a lot like the other nurse.

I feel a sharp prick in the left side of my neck and then my right. I feel tears sting my eyes. I hate needles. "W-what was that?"

"That..." She states. "Is the only pain you'll be feeling all day."

"I'm being put under? Or am is it euthanasia?" I ask.

She shakes her head as I feel my throat tighten. "Neither. We've just inserted catheters into your cartroid artery and jugular vein. Right now your blood is being replaced with an oxygen rich solution."

I feel my legs go numb, then my abdomen. I can't even feel the sting my tears give my eyes in a matter of minutes. Another orderlie is scrubbing my legs down with surgical scrub. I don't even feel it.

"I-I didn't wanna be awake." I say.

"I'm sorry...But it's illegal to do that...You have a right to know what's being done every step of the way." She says almost soothingly.

A team of surgeons enter the room. I gulp as tables of instruments most unpleasant are set up next to me.

I feel so scared right now I could piss my pants and not be phased.

But I have too much pride and anyways back in prep I was given a drug to slow my bladder functions so that wouldn't happen.

"They're going to start now."

"I know..." I whisper. She tries to tell me not to look but I do and see a surgeon slice his scalpel right through the flesh on my leg. I can't help but scream in horror.

I quickly lay my head back down breathing heavily. She places an oxygen mask over my mouth to calm it. "Honey you need to calm down. This isn't good for you."

"None of this is!" I exclaim. "Your killing me!"

She tries to offer talking to her. I have none of it and instead tell her to go hump the fridge my parts will go in.

"You may feel a slight tugging sensation in your ankles. It's nothing to be afraid of." One of the surgeon's say. I feel it and try to ignore it.

It's a bad dream. I tell myself. A horrible horrible dream.

I steal a glance at the clock. I'm forty five minutes in.

/An hour and fifteen minutes./

I hear something being unhooked. I look to where my legs used to be. Only an assistant cleaning down the table. It's unhooked and rolled away. "C-can you give those to someone who can't walk? I'd like to give that gift to someone...Please make sure it matches though...I don't want someone to get bullied..."

May as well feel pity for those who will get my brain. The nightmares I will invoke on them will be horrendous.

Of this day of these minutes of my life. I will have no regrets in doing so.

I can't avoid looking at what's being done now. They slice open my stomach and start removing my digestive tract.

I feel a bit nervous. "W-wait when they reach my chest how will I breathe?" I ask the nurse.

"You'll be put on a heart lung machine honey. It'll keep you alive. You'll have to stop talking soon.."

"Weak arms...You never work out?" A surgeon asks.

I hear another part of the table being hooked off. I count the doctors working on me. There's four and they close in invading my space.

Another scalpel makes a long incision down my chest to whatever was left of my waist.

Only...It's not that easy to access my organs. "Get the bonesaw." A surgeon says coldly. Sweat forms on my brow.

The nurse blots it and reminds me to stay calm. "You have to stop talking now."

"Wait! Why do they need the bonesaw! What's it called!" I ask quickly.

"Median sternotomy. Now stay quiet." She tells me and I do so.

Despite the nurses both reassuring me I won't feel it, I feel discomfort, soreness appears when they divide my sternum and split it. I glance down into my chest feeling disgusted at the anti-freeze looking liquid.

My lungs and heart look like they're covered in soda.

The machine that now keeps me alive beeps and makes sounds as if I'm the one making it.

I stare at the ceiling trying to ignore the organs being removed. But I can't.

I stare at my heart feeling sad for it. I wanted to stay whole.

But the government and my uncle made sure I would never get to experience anything in life.

Never experience the pain of childbirth...

Never get to hold a baby of my very own in my arms.

Never fall in love.

Never get my drivers license.

I cannot speak now. "Blink twice if you can hear me."

_Blink blink._

"Your being so brave. Your doing good."

/Two hours fifteen minutes in./

"We're on the final stages now. Blink twice if you hear me."

I blink twice again. "You'll feel a tickling sensation in your jaw. It's nothing to be afraid of."

But it is. I'm nothing more now but a head and spine. Machines are doing my living now. I'm not even alive technically.

But I do think...So I am alive.

I close my eyes wondering who will get my odd blue eyes that were so blue they looked black. Will they be nice?

Or will it be a cruel mother who will unwind her kids?

"Your going to have to stop blinking now. Don't be afraid..." The last thing I see are the surgeon's a scalpel and forceps set aimed at my eyes.

It's dark now. I always hated the dark. It held scary things sometimes.

They talk as if I'm not here anymore.

"Do you really think this kid will come back to destroy us all spiritually?"

Or maybe not.

"Personally I have my doubts but if she appears part by part in my kitchen you'll know your next."

I can still scare them. I wonder if I can move my head even slightly. A reflex would do.

"OH MY GOD! Her head just moved!"

"Focus man...Did we get the audio nerves yet?"

"Not yet. Getting them now-"

I can't hear anymore. I'm scared. I wonder what will happen soon.

Memories flash in my mind. My mother sobbing as the juvey cops take me away my father on the floor taking a tranq bullet in an attempt to get me back.

My uncle laughing as we pass him on our way to the car. I managed to wrench away from the cops and stabbed him in the stomach with a sharp stick on the ground.

I didn't care if he died. They hauled me away.

I-It's cold now.

Another memory appears. Sewing. Then another...My best friend.

I can't feel anything.

I don't remember how old I am...

What's happening to me?

Then suddenly...It's warm.

I stand my body being whole again. There's a warm light...

I'm at peace.

/

This is my account on if I was Unwound...It may be too long but I don't care.

There's not much mentioned about the chop shop in the book besides the operating room...

Sorry if it's too long.


End file.
